1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-mold vulcanization of rubber by dielectric heating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rubber is conventionally vulcanized in an externally heated die. The rubber is vulcanization molded by the heat transferred from the heated mold. However, this method has such disadvantages as low thermal efficiency due to the necessity to heat the whole furnace, increased burring on the molding, prolonged time for preheating.